Birthday Wish
by Shuggie
Summary: It's Kuki's birthday, and Wally is fretting about what to get her! Will he tell her his feelings about her, or move back home without saying a word? 3x4, hinted 1x5


First ever KND fic. Some might be OOC, but I hope not. Kuki is a bit at the end, but nothing too bad.

**Pairings**: 3x4, hinted 1x5

They are all eighteen in this fic, and there is no mention of them being the KND. I figured I'd be a little different from all the other grown up fics I've read. They've forgotten about KND after decommissioning, but have still remained friends.

Onto the fic!

Eighteen.

Today was her eighteenth birthday. Kuki's birthday.

Wallabee Beatles stared into his bathroom mirror with an evident frown. But that was usual. Wally Beatles almost always had a frown etched onto his face. Because that was just him. The tough one. The fighter. He had been like that since they were all kids.

Wally reached for his toothbrush and began to scrub his teeth clean, his thoughts drifting back to his Japanese friend Kuki Saban. She was the youngest of their group, and today was finally her birthday. She had been talking about it nonstop for the past two weeks.

Wally's frown deepened. It was her birthday _today_, and he still hadn't gotten her anything. It wasn't that he was putting it off or anything, it was just that this year he wanted to get her something extra special. After all, it might just be the last year he ever saw her. Not only were they in their last semester of school, but Wally's parents were moving back to Australia, and it was painfully obvious that they wanted Wally to move back with them. He had eventually decided to go with them.

In a mere few months, Wally would be on the other side of the Earth from his friends and the blasted shelia he was in love with. Of course, he was too chicken to actually tell her that, despite the fact that he was the tough, brave one. No, Wally would move back to his homeland, and Kuki would never know.

"Dammit," he muttered flinging the toothbrush down. Shuffling out of the bathroom, Wally lazily looked around his boxes and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a worn orange tee shirt. He ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair as he walked out of his room.

He needed to find something for Kuki. It couldn't be just anything, like he had done all the years before. Some little plush toy or make up kit wouldn't do. It had to be something that she'd always remember. Something to remember him by.

Mrs. Beatles placed a plate of eggs and bacon before her son as he sat at the table. "Nigel called earlier, hun," she said. "Somethin' about a get togethah."

"Kuki's birthday," he muttered into his glass.

"Oh, tha Japanese shelia," she chirped. "Now that's one Oi woulda liked ta see ya date!"

Wally could feel his cheeks turning pink, and he grumbled incoherently. He glared at his mother before stuffing the last of his bacon into his mouth. He stood and marched back up the stairs. He quickly gargled some mouthwash and grabbed his cell phone before heading back down.

"Oi'm leavin'!" Wally yelled.

"Remembah curfew!" Mrs. Beatles shrieked before the door closed.

Wally flipped his phone opened and dialed Nigel's number. After a few seconds, he heard the familiar voice of his best friend. "Wally, how late can you sleep?"

"It'd be real easy fer me ta turn around an' go back ta bed," he growled.

Nigel laughed. "No, you don't have to. The plan's going well so far. Kuki's out to lunch with her family right now, and we're all over at Abby's decorating. You are coming, right?"

"Oi'm about two 'ouses down," Wally answered.

"All right," Nigel said. "Just walk in and follow the mess. You'll find us."

Wally grunted in response and flipped the phone shut. He turned the corner and began the walk up Abby's front lawn. He opened the door without knocking as he had been instructed, and he walked straight into a pile of wrapping paper and streamers.

He raised a blond brow and followed the mess and noise to find Nigel and Abby screaming at Hoagie. The brown haired boy was on a ladder attempting to hang streamers. Attempting being the key word.

Hoagie had no sense of balance what so ever. Wally was surprised Nigel and Abby had even let him near a ladder. The blond leaned against the doorway with crossed arms and an amused smirk as his two friends ran under the ladder in hopes to steady it and Hoagie.

All attempts were in vain, seeing as Hoagie fell anyway. No harm was done, though. He landed on his feet, and he was used to jumping from heights greater than that. They had all done it enough back when they were kids, and now at eighteen, they liked to think they could stand a bit more.

"Ya know 'e's got no balance," Wally finally said. "Whot's tha point ah 'avin' 'im do it?"

The other three looked over at the new arrival. "Hey, Wally, my man," Abby said, "how you doin'?" Wally shrugged as he walked up to them. Nigel raised a brow and looked at him over his shades as Hoagie huffed.

"I love the faith you put in me, dude. Very reassuring."

"Oi'm only speakin' truths."

"Abby's got another truth," the dark skinned girl interrupted. "We got to get this thing done wit before Kuki gets back, which happens to be in, like, thirty minutes. So getchyo butts in gear."

The three boys mock saluted her, and Nigel made his way up the ladder to finish what Hoagie had been doing, while the brown haired boy went to blow up balloons. "Whot do ya want me ta do, Abb," Wally asked.

"Come wit Abby," she said motioning for him to follow. She pointed to a pink cloth. "This needs to go over that table. Lend a hand." Wally grabbed hold of one side of the cloth and Abby the other. They stretched it over the picnic table and smoothed it out. Abby then held out a bag full of foil confetti. "Sprinkle that over the table."

Wally obeyed. "Not in piles! Like this." Abby showed Wally what to do and gave him back the bag. "Use the whole bag," she said before leaving to collect some balloons from Hoagie.

She returned a few minutes later and proceeded to tie the balloons to the backs of chairs. "So," she said, "did you get her a present yet?" Wally snorted. "Abby's gonna take that as a no. What's wrong wit you, boy?"

"Oi can't think ah anythin'," Wally said.

"So go run to the mall and grab her a gift card. Better than nothin'!" Abby cried. Wally offered her an emerald colored glare.

"Ya know good an' well Oi can't do that, Abby," he said.

"It's better than nothing'," she repeated. Wally didn't bother to answer. Abby tied the last balloon before saying. "'Kay, here's a perfect idea," she said. Wally looked up hopefully. "You tell her how you really feel about her."

Okay, maybe not such a good idea.

"Shelia, ya crazy," he muttered shaking his head.

"My name ain't—oh, wait, that's yo slang again," Abby corrected.

Wally laughed, "_My_ slang?"

"Abby's gonna pretend she didn't hear that," Abby said placing her hands firmly on her hips. "And what's so wrong with that idea?"

Wally stopped throwing confetti and tapped his chin with his hand where he had light stubble from not shaving that morning. "Hmm," he said in mock ponder, "Oh, Oi don't know, just about a million things!"

"Not really," Nigel said walking up. He set the still covered cake down in front of the specially decorated chair for Kuki. "I think she'd want to know. And you'd regret it if you never told her."

"Look 'oo's talkin'," Wally muttered.

Abby raised a dark brow. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Nigel said quickly shooting a glare at Wally, who smiled innocently and walked away from the table. Nigel followed. "You know, as your best friend, I really think you should do it."

"Oi'm through talkin' about this," Wally growled.

Nigel frowned. "Well, I'm not. Why not just do it? You're going to be leaving for Australia in a few months anyways. By the way, how's packing and all that going?"

"Wondaful," Wally said sarcastically. "In fact, so wondafully that we're leavin' a month earlier than planned. So that way, if Oi caved in ta ya wishes an' told Kuki an' she did return the feelin's, we could 'ave two months togethah instead of three!"

Nigel winced. "Sorry I asked."

Wally sighed. "No," he said. "It's my bad. Oi'm just 'avin' a stressful time right now's all." Nigel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Understandable."

"Wally," Abby called. "We're gonna regret kickin' you outta here, God knows, but you had better go get Kuki something within the next twenty minutes!" She threw her car keys at him. "Abby knows you didn't bring yours."

Wally sighed heavily and muttered his thanks before walking out the door.

Wally sighed as he walked through the mall. This was getting him nowhere! He had fifteen minutes to find a present, buy it, and get back to Abby's house before Kuki was supposed to arrive. It took lots of self-control for Wally to not put a hole in the wall with his fists.

Wally flopped down onto a bench and rubbed his temples. This was giving him a headache! _Okay, got ta think. Whot ta get Kuki? Oi gave 'er candy last year, a necklace tha year before, a stuffed toy—or was it tha make-up—before that. Ugh! This is ri-God damn-diculous. What could I possibly get tha shelia that could even begin ta make'her remembah me?_

"'Kay, here's a perfect idea," Abby's voice floated through his head. "You tell her how you really feel about her."

Wally almost laughed aloud. Absolutely ridiculous! He could never tell Kuki how he really felt about her. First off, she'd laugh at him, that is, if she understood what he meant. Kuki's personality hadn't changed much from when they were kids. She was still the same bubbly and painfully oblivious girl he had always known, very rarely showing intelligence. Secondly, it was pointless. He was leaving in two months, for Christ's sake. Thirdly, he was scared of rejection.

The more Wally thought about it, the more he began to realize that the only worthy thing he could give her was the truth. "Damn shelia," he muttered standing. He made his way out of the mall. Jumping into Abby's car, Wally fired up the engine and sped back home.

On the way, he saw a rose stand. "Dammit," he muttered before u-turning and hopping out. "A dozen," he said to the flower man. "Red," he added.

"For someone special," the man asked as he picked the flowers out.

Wally blinked a few times from under his long bangs. "Er-my girlfriend," he said. _'Oi only 'ope.'_

The man smiled brightly and tied the flowers together with a red silk ribbon. "A card," he asked. Wally shook his head and handed the man his money. The Aussie carefully placed the flowers in the passenger seat and high tailed it back to Abby's house.

He arrived just in time. The others were getting ready to hide. Abby quickly motioned him inside and pushed him over to where Nigel was crouching. "Presents over there," she said, not really looking.

Nigel raised a brow at the flowers as Wally gently lowered them to the table. He smiled proudly at his best friend as the Aussie knelt down by him. From the window, Abby said, "Ok, ya'll, here she comes. Mushi's wit her." Abby flicked off the lights and hid on the other side of the door. "Shut yo mouth, Hoagie," she snapped to her friend, who was laughing.

"Mushi!" they heard Kuki chirp. "Why are we at Abby's house? You didn't knock in the door."

"Come on, Kuki," Mushi whined. The others could just see the younger girl pulling her sister's sleeves. "I left something over here."

"You never come over to Abby's house, silly," Kuki said as they entered the dark room.

"You sound so sure," Mushi said mysteriously.

Kuki was about to respond when Mushi flipped on the lights, and the seniors popped out from their hiding places yelling, "Surprise!"

Kuki blinked at them for a few seconds before squealing, "EEEE! A surprise party!" she threw her hands in the air and ran about in happy circles. The others smiled. Yep, same old Kuki.

Kuki ran up hugging each of them in turn. She came to Wally last and literally flung herself at him. Wally stumbled as he caught her and was blushing deeply. The others snickered at him. Kuki remained attached to his neck for a few minutes before Abby coughed loudly.

Kuki broke away giggling happily, and Wally could have sworn that her cheeks were tinted pink. She was probably just over excited, though. They led Kuki over to her chair, and she squealed at the special decorations and cake.

"Oh! Oo!" she said, "Let's eat the cake now! Wally, come sit by me!"

Wally blushed slightly, but nonetheless, he sat down. Mushi sat at the other end of the table, and the others filled in around. They sang Happy Birthday to her, and Nigel said, "Okay, Kuki, make the wish."

Kuki tapped her chin thoughtfully, and her amethysts eyes darted over to Wally before blowing out the candles. "Well," Abby said, "what did you wish for?"

Kuki shook her head furiously. Hoagie blinked. "But we always tell each other our birthday wishes. It's tradition!"

"Nope," Kuki said, almost seriously, "This one is a secret."

Abby shrugged and motioned for the girl to cut the cake. After it had all been eaten, Abby stood and collected the gifts. She piled them in front of Kuki and told the other girl to open them.

From Nigel, she received a fifty-dollar gift card from the mall. Hoagie bought her a large bag of Rainbow Monkey Jelly Beans, which, although she was no longer obsessed with, she still thought were adorable. Abby gave her a picture frame and a lotion/shower gel set. Mushi, of course, had already given Kuki her present.

Finally Kuki picked up the roses. Wally nervously scratched behind his head. "Oh, Wally," Kuki said calmly. "They're so pretty."

"Likeyou," Wally muttered.

"What did you say," Kuki asked.

"Er'nothin'," Wally said blushing. He couldn't believe he'd said that aloud! Nigel and Abby were shooting him strange looks from across the table. Kuki stood and ran around the table, hugging and thanking everyone.

"Now for the next part of your surprise," Nigel said standing.

"Oooh! There's more?"

"Come on, gurl," Abby said linking arms with her best friend. They went outside, and Mushi went home as the teens piled into Abby's convertible. "Birthday girl gets shot-gun," she said to Nigel, who was attempting to slide into the front seat.

"Um, just kidding," he said holding the door open for Kuki before hopping in the back. Abby slid into the front seat while the other two boys piled in the back.

"All right, ya'll," she said. "It's Kuki's birthday, and we don't gotta be back home until technically two. So let's kick it!" The car tore out of the drive way and down the street. A few minutes later, they arrived at the bowling alley, and from there went putt putting and to a movie. They stopped for ice cream at midnight.

Kuki sat next to Wally the entire time, and the whole while Wally found he was not able to say anything that he wanted to say to the Japanese girl. They arrived at Hoagie's house just after midnight and all threw on bathing suits. The boys ran for the pool like little kids (Wally was proud to say, he could swim now.), and the girls followed more calmly. Kuki piled her long black hair on top of her head and stuck in a pair of chopsticks. Abby merely tied her shoulder length braids with a hair tie.

Wally stared a Kuki. The shelia was absolutely breath taking in her green two-piece. Especially in bathing suits, anyone could see the obvious differences in theses teens from their childhood forms.

Wally himself was no longer the shortest. In fact, he was taller than Hoagie now. All three boys had developed a good deal of muscle from various sports, including Hoagie, who had been rather chunky as a child.

The girls, of course, had also filled out, but in quite a different way. No longer scrawny little things, but full-grown women. Abby was taller than Kuki and curvier, mostly from heritage.

While the girls sat on the steps, the boys began to horse around. "Ooh, Abby," Kuki chirped, "let's go play, too!"

Abby moaned, "But Abby don wanna get her hair—" The dark skinned girl was cut of by Kuki grabbing her arm and dragging her in the direction of the boys.

"We want to play, too!" Kuki said upon reaching the others. "Ooh! Let's play Chicken Wars!" She tried to jump on Wally's back but both being wet and him taller, she fell into the water. Wally laughed and reached down to pulled her back to the surface.

Hoagie suddenly grinned evilly. "Yeah, let's play. I'll be ref." He swam over to the rock waterfall and pulled him self up. He looked at the remaining four expectantly.

"Come on, Wally," Kuki whined tugging on his arm. Wally and Nigel looked at each other then at the girls. Both were staring at them with crossed arms. The boys sighed heavily and went under water. The girls moved to sit on their shoulders and then they came up.

Wally wiped the water from his eyes and nervously looked to the side. Kuki's legs were right there. Right by his face! Her perfect, shapely legs…Wally shook his head to clear his thoughts. In smug satisfaction, he noticed Nigel looked to be going through the same dilemma with Abby.

"Yay!" Kuki cheered waving her hands about. "Chicken War!" Wally nearly lost his balance and began rocking about. Kuki screamed and grabbed his hair to steady herself.

"OW! Ow! That's moi 'air!" Wally cried.

"Oops," Kuki said as they straightened out. "Sorry, silly."

"If you're all ready," Hoagie called. "Let the Chicken Wars begin!" Kuki cheered as she and Abby attempted to knock each other down. For about five minutes, they pushed until Abby finally pushed Kuki back too far.

Kuki and Wally both yelled as they flew back into the water. Kuki's legs lifted from his shoulders, and they both surfaced. Wally wiped the water from his eyes and blinked at the face less than two inches from his own. "Er—?" Kuki blinked back at him, half her hair hanging in her face. Both blushed pink and kicked away from each other.

Nigel and Abby cheered at their victory. Hoagie yelled, "I officially declare Nigel Uno and Abby Lincoln the winners." His evil smile returned and looking straight at Nigel, made motions of pushing something from his shoulders.

Abby noticed and said in a warning tone. "Don't you dare think about that, Nigel Uno."

Nigel grinned and flipped the girl off his shoulders. "Oh, boy, you are so dead," Abby growled as she surfaced.

"To the hot tub!" Nigel yelled as he ran/swan for the side. He ran into the pool house behind Hoagie. Abby flung the door open and continued to give chase.

"Yay! Hot tub!" Kuki cheered as she made her way over to the side. "Wally, are you coming?"

Wally blinked up at her a few times before saying, "In a few minutes. Oi'm gonna swim a few laps first."

"Okay, silly!" Kuki pulled herself out and skipped to the pool house. Wally stared after her until the door shut behind her.

"Grr, dammit!" He began to swim furiously around the pool. All day sitting next to the shelia, and he couldn't get any of it out. He hadn't even attempted it! And this was all he needed: being in a pool with her, playing Chicken Wars. It was bad enough being around her fully clothed.

For ten minutes, Wally swam laps, all the while thinking to himself how stupid he was. Finally stopping at the side, he growled, "Stupid!"

"What's stupid," a soft voice asked.

Wally spun around to see Kuki sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in. "'Ow-'ow long 'ave you been there?"

"I guess about five minutes," she said. "We were wondering what was keeping you, so I came to get you. But you were still swimming, and I thought you'd get mad if I interrupted."

_Oi'd neva get mad at ya, Kuki._ Wally shook his head. "No worries," he said pushing his hair back. Kuki smiled back.

They sat there for at least three minutes of utter silence staring at each other.

Tell her. Tell her. Tell her. Tell her. Tell her! 

"Kuki?" The girl made a noise to show she was listening. "There-ah-there's been somethin' Oi've been meanin' ta ask-er-tell ya lately, actually along time now." Wally couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. "Oi sorta—well, Oi kinda—"

Kuki giggled. "Spill, silly."

"Kuki,foryearsOi'vebeeninlovewithya,butOi'vebeentoonervoustotellyauntilnow,whichwasreallystupidahmecuaseOi'mmovinback'omeinliketwomoths,soevenifyawantedarelationship,itwouldn'tmattah," he spilled in one breath.

Kuki blinked in confusion. Then she smiled. "Come here, Wally." Slowly, Wally swam towards her. He stopped a few feet away. "Closer…closer…right here." When he was in an arms reach from her, the Japanese girl grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Wally was too surprised to do anything except stare. When Kuki pulled back, Wally stood blinking at her from his position between her legs. "Umm," he said smartly.

They were staring at each other at eye level, and Kuki moved her forehead to rest against Wally's. "It's okay," she said stroking his hair. "_Aishiteru_."

Wally cracked a small smile. "Oi'm not expert in Japanese, but doesn't that mean—"

"I love you," Kuki finished with a smile of her own.

Wally's face stretched into a huge grin. "Oi love ya, too."

Kuki giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You already said that."

"Can Oi say it again?" Kuki laughed before Wally planted a quick peck on her lips. "But ya do remembah Oi'm movin', right?"

Kuki pulled him closer to her and said, "I'd rather have you for two months and have to say good-bye then to never have you and regret it my whole life." Wally pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Your right," he whispered.

"WOOOO!" a loud voice yelled followed shortly by a catcall. Kuki and Wally turned to the side to see Nigel and Hoagie grinning and watching then through parted bushes with Abby standing above them, her face buried in her hand.

Kuki blushed, but Wally smiled evilly. "Your turn, Nigel," he called back in a teasing manner. Hoagie began to laugh as Nigel blushed red.

"Your turn to what," Abby asked. "Um, Abby," Nigel started.

Wally and Kuki laughed and turned their attentions back to each other. "You granted my wish, Wally," she whispered. Wally blinked at her. "My birthday wish," she explained. "I wished that you would love me the way I loved you."

Wally kissed her again. "Happy birthday, Kuki."

Aww…. Ok so that's my KND 3x4 fic. Please review


End file.
